Ups and downs
by Beta Berry
Summary: They've had their ups and downs. However, she never really agreed that was making them history. Heather and Jake, mainly. All characters will show up, eventually.
1. Prologue: Teachings of her past

**PROLOGUE**

**Teachings of her past.**

_She was rushing down the woods. Her petit figure was slim. She couldn't remember the last day she have had a nice plate of eatable food. She kept breathing hard: those jogging before the sun rise were finally paying off. Maybe she would get out from this situation alive and well. Or maybe Heather Lisinski wasn't as strong as her grandparents painted her once, when they were still alive. Or maybe, what her father taught her about good and evil was mixed up in her reality._

'_Got you!__'_

_She heard instantly when her head met a strong hard chest. The clothes were dirty and he smelled bad. She could feel his bad intentions; she could hear the malice in his voice. Heather knew it was the end and yet she couldn't regret going back to New Bern. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have found out about what they were doing, and Eric would probably be dead._

'_I can swear, little girl… Ted always painted you as a virgin, but I never really knew the true of if.'_

_Bobby Shepherd was the popular one in high school. He was the jock she thought she would never meet again, once moving out to Jericho. Now, he was starving man with hunger for sex and good food. Good food was no option, but sex? He was building his way to that. Him and his buddies had already raped and killed three women Constantino sent together with her. She could still remember the Mayor of New Bern saying out loud: "I don't care what you do, just make them disappear."_

_She didn't know why they left her for last, but that sure raised anxiety. She had been keeping herself for this? A bunch of perverts? She had hot wired their truck when they were too wrapped with the women and ran away. But then the old truck she decided to take failed on the way. She was pretty sure she was running through the woods for several miles when she had been captured again._

'_We're going to have good fun. The guys should be waiting in the trucks. You are a smart little vixen, hot wiring my truck. But believe me when I say that will cost you.'_

_She wanted to cry and yell at the same time. She didn't do any of them. She decided to retreat herself in her own mind. From far, Heather heard man cheering when Bobby showed them what he had found. Suddenly she remembered Jake. What could he be doing? Was he fine? And Eric? Had escaped? Was he fine and cozy with Mary? Because if he was, maybe it was worth it. And Emily? Was she enjoying the company of Roger? Were they finally getting married? She closed her eyes. The end felt so bitter._

_The engines went off and she let a small tear slip from her eyes. They were driving so fast she felt the wind brushing her messed hair and some sand pinching her face. Nature would always comfort her in times like these._

_Then, with no previously notice, the truck trembled and started spinning around. Her head banged every part it could met, and suddenly the pain inside her heart was substituted by a pain all over her body. That was the end, she was sure. She was dying, alone, fragile and bitter._

'Heather? Heather?'

_Emily's face came to mind. Was her friend happy? Was she leading the life she wanted for so long? Were Roger and Jake friends now? Would they get along? Maybe, one day she would be part of that world. She could already see herself going out with Jake and they meeting as a couple._

'Earth to Heather.'

_She wondered if the pain was physical or emotional. She would have tons of fractures and she could only think of a man. She was pathetic. Everything she believed in was a lie. She was going to die, and she couldn't even see a damn light. She held her breath as the car came to a stop. Maybe she didn't deserve that god damned light._

'Can you wash the glasses, please?'

_Vowing was something she never really did. Her father told her that God never really heard what people promised. God didn't exchange gifts, things. But right now, as he body rolled out from the truck and her skin brushed against the hard sand, she vowed. If she got away from it, she would do everything to be the best person in the world._

'Are you sleeping, girl?'


	2. Chapter 1: Doing enough

**CHAPTER 1**

**Doing enough.**

She woke up from her thoughts finding Mary starring at her, with a very concerned look. She was helping Mary putting the bar together. Now that the Army was finally retreating to Texas, so they could get ready for a thing Beck avoided telling her the town was starting to get back to normal.

'Sorry… I was…'

What could she say? I was remembering what is like to feel violated and alone? Suddenly no words felt right. So she simply said nothing.

'Something you want to share with the rest of the class?'

Mary asked with a smirk and showed the empty room, doing what she was pretty sure a good impression of a teacher. Mary didn't want to push Heather into doing something she didn't want. Heather smiled at the woman she had grown really close to and nodded, taking three glasses away to the kitchen.

'Nothing that needs to be said, Mary… but thanks anyways.'

Mary wasn't dumb. Her life had been reading people and she knew there wasn't just something bothering Heather. The girl was hurt. Eric had told her how men treated women in New Bern, but he also told her Constantino's orders were to kill Heather. She held her breath. She couldn't avoid thinking about what Eric had been through and what he had seen. She tried to support him and hug him, but he still felt distant and closed.

Holding those thoughts, she never realized Major Beck entering her establishment and serving himself with a good bottle of whisky she held open when the bar was closed.

'Sorry, Major. We are closed.'

She had nothing against him; the man was good, sane and fair. She tried not to think about the fact he trusted Heather so much with no apparent reason that it was awkward when both were in the same room.

'C'mon, Mary, I'm going away. Can't a guy have a last shot before going to war?'

He was sure Jake had told Eric and this one had told Mary. That was why he didn't understand her stunning look. She was shocked and holding back. So, following the direction of her eyes, Beck turned back and saw Heather standing by the kitchen's door.

'War?'

Was all she could ask as she rushed towards him and hugged him tight, with him still sitting. Mary excused herself and left for the kitchen, but not before collecting the towel Heather held. For seconds Mary tried to ignore the conversation, but it was just so hard not to snoop when you've done that your whole life.

'Are you going to explain to me? Don't you think I at least deserve it?'

Mary was sure their relationship was nothing to do with love. Sometimes she caught Heather looking at Beck with admiration, but nothing more. It wasn't like when Heather glanced at Jake and a light lit up in her face. It was a lot like owning and respecting Beck above everything.

'Don't make things harder, Heather.'

'Harder? I'm making it harder? Please, I've been through hard things and you know they don't even compare to this.'

'You were strong and you are strong. You'll make it.'

Mary heard Heather hold her breath and she could almost imagine the woman signing. Less she knew what Heather had been through. The young teacher didn't talk much about those days in New Bern.

'I was and am strong because you were there. You held me when I cried and when I had nightmares. You were the one that took care of me when I was crashed…'

There was this pause and Mary could feel the mood tensing. She felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't imagine someone wanting to hurt someone like Heather. What a twist little world.

'You are the only one who knows what I've been through in New Bern.'

Mary caught a glimpse of the scene and saw Beck hugging Heather. She noticed the way he held her now, and the way he touched her sometimes. It was almost like she was about to break.

'Maybe it's time you let people learn.'

She wasn't crying. She had already cried enough when the soldiers got her safe from the car crash. However she still felt like crawling and curving in a corner. Memories could hurt so much when you had them to vivid.

'What is this about a war?'

She ignored every thought that ran through her mind. She ignored the rumors she heard about Emily and Jake being back together. She ignored her own feeling considering Beck's going away. She ignored the fact Bonnie, that sweet little girl, was dead. She wanted to be useful now.

'Texas and East are fighting against the actual government. I've been reassigned. Jericho's no longer priority.'

She wanted to kick herself for not know that. But she guessed it was bound to happen. Many soldiers had been sent away. She remembered saying good bye to really good men she liked. So maybe she should do her own part. No more wasting life or the second chance Beck and his men gave her.

'I want to go.'

Mary opened her eyes when she heard that. She was feeling dizzy for a moment, but all bad feelings went away and were covered by other terrible feelings. She couldn't imagine Heather fighting in a war. She was a teacher for God's sakes. She taught kids and made jokes about farm animals.

Mary heard Beck laugh and felt closer to guy. Someone had to teach Heather the world was different and fighting in a war wasn't something for a lady like her..

'You are ridiculous. This is absurd. You don't even know how to hold a gun!'

'You are right!'

She quickly answered.

'Teach me!'

Mary was ready to hear Beck's no and another good laugh. When no answer came, she too a peek and saw them standing up. Beck put a lock of heather's dark hair back her ear. Heather never told anyone that was the most intimate reaction she had from a man. Jake came to her mind and she brushed him away.

'You are right…'

Heather felt a mixture of happiness and sadness when he agreed. She would leave Jericho again. She would probably never come back. No Jake to saying good bye, no more teaching classes. She felt numb, but somehow proud of her decision. She promised making a difference when she thought she was done, so she would keep her vows.

'It's the right thing to do, Beck. I'm a really fast learner. I'll fight for this country… or what's left of it.'

Mary was about to step in. That was insane. She wouldn't let that mad man take Heather away when this town needed her and when she needed this town. Suddenly a strong hand held her back and she turned to find her love standing a step away. Apparently he had come in from the back door and heard half of conversation. His finger reached his lips and he required silence.

'I think you misunderstood me, Heather. I'll teach you to use a gun but you are not fighting with us. This is no request. This town needs you and I won't take you away. Even though I would do it, if I was selfish enough.'

Eric smirked at Mary, almost saying "I told you so". Suddenly she smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. She loved that man and hoped to marry him one day. Ignoring the nausea and feeling dizzy, she heard from the bar:

'_Mary! I'm leaving for two hours. Do you think you can survive?'_

It wasn't dark, yet, and then she considered Beck had few hours before leaving. He had to teach Heather everything he knew. The Major wanted to keep the brunette safe. So Mary gave her loudest and falsest laugh and answered, from the kitchen, holding Eric in a tight hug:

'I'll try. Take care, Heather.'

_____________________________________________________________

Beck had been gone for almost a week and even though she'd been spending some good time with Eric, Mary, Stanley and Mimi, she didn't feel comfortable being the only one without a company, so she would spend most of her time divided between Gail and the Bar and Kunchy and the medical center.

'You should take a break, Heather.'

With Gail wanting some time alone to fix some things at the Barn, Heather directed herself to the medical center to help Kunchy and Mimi. She hadn't been able to sleep well. It had been a week without news from Beck, and more than two weeks without news from Jake and Hawkins.

She still kept in touch with Emily about those things. She figured that, if something happened with Jake, the blonde would be the first to know. Even though that hurt her, she always kept it all together. She wasn't going to put her feelings before the town preservation. If her male best friend and female best friend were together again, then she would let them be.

'I'm fine, Mimi. Kenchy needs me in room three. Do you think you can go in my place?'

'If that means you'll take a break I'll do it.'

Heather laughed. Both women wore those blue clothes and had their hairs tight up. They were growing closer, but they still had issues. With Mimi's personality combined with the loss of Bonnie, Heather always held herself to not punch the woman, sometimes. Patience was something the teacher always had, after all she taught kids. But nowadays she felt anxious and short on patience. Mimi knew that better than anyone.

'I won't. I have to boil some sheets and you know how I hate to ask nurses to do it. Who's helping Mary with the bar?'

Mimi knew that. Heather was a kind hearted woman and was always avoiding asking favors or ordering people. Kenchy Duawlia and her friend didn't get along, but they sure respected each to her. It was clear that, for a correct working of the team, they had to, at least, get along.

'Emily is. You know something, H., one day you'll meet a guy who'll boil sheets for you…'

Heather suppressed all thoughts about Jake and laughed out loud, very distant.

'Yeah, Jericho is full of those.'

On her way she thought of how she was brought to believe in true love and fair. Now the world she knew was in war and the guy she liked didn't like her back. She wasn't supposed to like him and things shouldn't be that complicated.

She met some nurses outside the center, boiling sheets too. They tried to engage her in the conversation, but it didn't work. Noticing the brunette needed some space, they got back to their own chit char and gossip. Just when people started rushing towards main street and gathering was that the nurses left and Heather thought about doing the same. She held back: she would get her shot gun first. Beck taught her better than going out unprepared.

When she arrived the main street, a black SUV was parked right in the middle. Being so short, she saw Eric's tall head smiling excited and talking to Gray Anderson. She looked around looking for Mary's head and saw her curly hairs rushing towards someone, together with Darcy Hawkins. She kept passing by people and suddenly noticed the two women reaching a hurt Robert Hawkins. He smiled, kissing his wife and being guided, with Stanley's help, to the medical center.

'It's good to have you back, Robert.'

She said with a smile and he nodded. He sounded drugged, maybe morphine. She didn't mind. The important thing was that he was okay.

She met Emily's blonde head and followed her until the moment she met someone and hugged him tight. Heather knew that was the moment, but she couldn't move. When the crowd opened space and she saw the couple kissing, her heart skipped several beats and she caught her breath. Eric met her eyes, but she was hypnotized.

Strong hands held her and shook her gently.

'Breath, Heather…'

She knew it was Eric and she knew he had made his way by the crowd. He had once told her how fond of her he was. They've been through hell together, in New Bern. With her closer to Mary and helping in the bar, they got to know each other better. He said she was the little sister he had never had, and that he and Jake felt terrible when they thought she was dead. She tried to ignore that idea.

'In and out, Heather. In and out…'

She wanted to slap him, or better yet, shoot him. She knew how it was done, but she didn't want to do it. She was right before: hearing Emily tell her things about Jake was something. She could hold herself even though it certainly hurt. However words weren't as difficult as seeing them being greeted by people, like they were a famous couple or something like that.

Someone bumped into her, and she snapped. Looking up she saw a guy she swore it worked for Beck. Then she remembered the episode and how Hawkins clamed him to be CIA: the man was Chavez Parker. It didn't matter, he didn't matter.

'Oh my God.'

A woman screamed and got away from Chavez. Eric pulled Heather away and both saw blood staining his shirt. With so many thoughts running through their minds, both got to each other. Eric spoke first:

'I'll get people to move him.'

'I'll check on him…'

She gave him the shot gun and he caressed her head in a brotherly way, before leaving her and the crowd behind. Heather kneeled down, by Chavez side, and raised his shirt. Someone had made really bad stitches and they were opening. Too much blood staining her uniform, she took a deep breath.

'Hey there, Mr. Parker. I'm Heather and I'll take good care of you…'

He smiled at her and trembled. She was sure he had been through worse and maybe that was why he tried to reach her face and caress it. Such an intimate move made her loose focus for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she saw that look in someone's face. She kissing Jake came to mind. Suddenly, she heard a voice form behind:

'What happened?'

She didn't have to turn to know it was him. She also didn't have to turn to know he was companied by Emily. So she simply didn't. Taking her shirt form her uniform, which she was pretty sure it was clean, she started pressing on the wound. She never thought that her, a minister's daughter, would be half naked in the middle of a street.

'What happened to him?'

She asked Jake and glanced at the wound. It was bleeding furiously, and though she was no doctor, she knew someone had stabbed him with something. Jake let go of Emily and kneeled by Chaves, not knowing what to do to help him.

'He'd been stabbed. We went after Hawkins and freed him. Texan doctors said he would be fine. What's wrong? Why is he bleeding that much?'

She tired to ignore the fact Jake had glanced her naked tummy and chest a few times. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't a doctor. She remembered Kenchy advising Mimi about using her own sterilized clothes to hold bleedings. People were starting to open space and she asked God to be Eric with help.

'I'm no doctor, Jake.'

That was all she could say, lowering her voice.

'We are here, Heather.'

Eric brought three men with him. All of them used the same clothes Heather did. They transferred Chavez pail body to a board and carried him to the medical center. The crowd chose to follow it, or to leave to their own homes, having already experienced enough. Suddenly there was only Eric, Emily, Jake and Heather behind, with a few teenagers commenting about the happening. Heather couldn't hear them; she was too shocked with her first attending a wounded man alone.

'He'll be fine, Heather.'

Eric assured her and squeezed her naked shoulder. Suddenly she felt some comfort in a leather jacket resting on her shoulders. She thought it was Eric's in the beginning, but then she realized the smell, moisture of salty sweat and blood, and felt sick, betrayed.

Reaching it, she got it off and handed to Jake. Emily was stunned, but could already see it coming. Heather would just have to get used to the idea that she and Jake were meant to be. They had a history together. Of course Mary had already told Emily that history never held a couple long enough.

'What's wrong with you?'

He asked her, trying to cover her up once again. She stepped back, finding Eric's reassuring coat and smiling at him, a little nervous. Getting back to Jake, she was neutral. She wasn't supposed to be mad at him. However, she could think several reasons to be. None of them included his growing relationship with Emily.

'How could you travel with him in that state, Jake?'

'He was fine moments ago!'

He tried to ignore the fact she was zipping the coat just now. She had a great body, he had to admit that. Of course such a nice feature didn't show through coats and baggy clothes she used to use.

'Admit why you're angry. Admit it has to do with me and Emily.'

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as Emily and Eric shot him those reproving looks, and Heather's terrified face turned into angry. Eric held her back, when she simply smiled at Jake. That smile held not only anger, but sadness. She really thought their relationship was better than that.

'Go home Jake.'

He ignored her. As she walked away with Eric, Jake decided to follow her and was held by Emily. Eric and Heather stopped and both turned to Jake. Eric raised a hand, asking him to stop. He did, but asked what he needed to know:

'Tell me what I can do to help him.'

Heather turned her backs to him.

'I think you've done enough.'


	3. Chapter 2: Having someone who cares

OMG! I have reviews. Slap me and call me Princess, I HAVE REVIEWS!!!

Yeah! High five, people. I appreciate it and I really never thought someone would read my things. So, I think people deserve an explanation of what will happen [even if no one comes to read the following chapters] and what I plan on doing [even though things might change, according to my mood].

Beck participated in the begging and I really like him, I really do. But I'm pretty sure he's not the man for our Heather. So their relationship will be a lot like Eric and Heather's relationship. Brother and sister, father and daughter. Sorry for those who thought he would be something more, but I really think they've never clicked in the show.

Chavez on the other hand? HE IS HOT! And I'm pretty sure he's going to be the one to bring Jake to his senses. I know it's a couple [I don't think Heather and Chavez can be identified as a couple… YET] people hardly thought it would happen. Actually, I think no one, in earth, ever thought about them together. But to me? It makes sense. As a CIA agent, Chavez must have seen some pretty messed up things, plus, he is very attractive. And he could probably kick Jake's butt if necessary. [In case our hero comes to break Heather's heart again]

I like the couple Eric and Mary. I believe she is nice, plus she likes him deeply. That's why they will be mentioned a lot, and will have a close connection to Heather, due to the things Eric and Heather had been through together.

Those things will be explained in time. So PLEASE read and review it. You don't have to right good words, because I'm a fan of good criticism. So please tell me what you think and sorry for my grammar.

SandraDeee: I'll never forget my first review and the person responsible for it. I've realized the mistake about Chavez name, but I made sure to correct it, realizing his first name was never published. Hope it is okay they way I put it. Hope you like it, too. Thanks, darling of mine.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Having someone who cares**

Eric woke up in a start and Mary was instantly there to comfort him. It had become a routine and, even though Eric hated himself for waking her up, Mary never minded. That was slowly bringing them together again. Until now, Mary knew most of the things her lover had been through, and she couldn't help but hate Constantino. She also couldn't remember hating someone that much. She did, and she didn't regret it.

'It's okay, Eric. I'm here, now… breath! It's going to be okay.'

And Eric understood why Heather felt so angry when he asked her to breath. It had started when they were both being held hostages. She had gone through her first interrogation and came back in shock. The second he told her to breath her hand slapped his face. The shock was gone and she was angry. He hadn't been interrogated first, she was the one. He felt bad, begged for them to take him. Then there he was, telling her to breath and everything would be fine. So they came to an agreement. He could remember like it had been seconds ago.

_Eric had his eyes closed, sitting down the cold and humid floor, leaning against the cell wall. __They had taken Heather away for some time now. He had stopped screaming and punching the wall when he realized he had no remaining voice anymore. When a body was taken out from the room he saw Heather come in, he panicked. The white sheet covering a petit figure broke his heart._

_Then the cell door was opened and Heather was practically thrown inside, having the door locked up behind her. He could see she had hurt herself when being thrown, but she wasn't crying like most of women would do. Her eyes were wide opened and her lips were red. Her face was flushed and could see the finger marks._

'_Heather… what?'_

_She raised her hand for ask for quiet._

'_C'mon, Heather. Breath…'_

_And she slapped his face hard. Crawling to a corner she stayed there: eyes wide opened and head between her knees. What could she tell him? She was ashamed._

_Constantino had tried making her talk. She received a few punches and slaps. When he saw she wouldn't break, the way he predicted, he brought in a kid. She remembered her: Heather had held her when she was born. Charlotte Drake had the biggest brown eyes Heather had ever seen, and yet, they were closed, like she was sleeping._

_The fact none of the man blinked torturing the little girl, scared her. However, the fact she herself held all answers they wanted, made her sick. That little girl was suffering and she yet could turn down all the information they needed. That little girl was now gone, and so was Heather's innocence._

_She vomited, thinking about what had just happened. Shock was gone and now she felt nauseous. She didn't deserve pity or someone to be there, worried about her. She wished she could tell Eric that, but no words came out. She couldn't imagine telling someone she'd been responsible for a child's death. Eric's hand rested over her back and he spoke:_

'_Put it all out.'_

_But the truth was that he didn't know there was no way she was getting rid of that feeling, never again. So, as he kept telling her to breath, she gained a little composure. She wouldn't make Charlotte's death be in vain. She would never, ever, tell Constantino what he wanted to know. And she was going to make sure Eric wouldn't do it, either. She stood up and helped him standing too. Reaching her sleeves to her mouth, she cleaned the vomit._

'_They need to know things about Jericho. They are coming for you and you can't tell them anything. They need…'_

_She was rambling, trembling like a earthquake was moving her. The words that came out her mouth, though made sense to her, had no effect on him. So he made her stop as they heard steps getting closer._

'_Tell me, simple as that, Heather.'_

_Her big eyes were red, but she wasn't crying. She held his coat and brought him closer._

'_Don't tell them anything.'_

_She was lacking air and her heads got back between her knees. He lifted her up and said, calm as a protecting brother, cold as ice._

'_It will be okay.'_

_They called his name and he took a last look at Heather. She had some bruises he could only check know. She was hurt on the outside and the inside. She was a small woman, and yet, apparently, from the deputies' angry faces, she hadn't told anyone anything. Heather reached him, before they could take him away._

'_It won't be okay… lie to them, not to me, Eric.'_

_And they had left, with Eric fighting back. It was that moment he realized he would never lie to Heather again. He would be objective and sincere, even if that meant hurting her, because what they had been through, hurt more than anything that could come to happen._

'Do you want to talk about it, honey?'

Mary asked him, covering him in kisses. He loved her, more than anything, but he couldn't help but think he wasn't good enough for her. He was tainted, hurt. He loved her and she loved him back, but maybe he didn't deserve it. He had gone through stuff in New Bern, and there he made some decisions. He never knew what Heather went through when there, but he could say it had been as bad as his moments.

'No.'

He didn't mean to sound rude, so he hoped Mary didn't get it this way. He had talked to his mother about some things, about the way he felt. Gail never judged him, never showed her opinion or told him what he was supposed to do. She hugged him, cooked for him and listened carefully. His mother was sure a strong woman, and he wished she would someday see how she and Mary looked alike.

'Sorry… it's just that I've had those dreams again.'

'Those about New Bern?'

Mary's voice was soft, kind. He thought how fortunate he was to have her there, and how did Heather deal with it, being alone in her place. Jake had been through his torture part too, but he had Emily, and mom, occasionally. He then realized that all people Heather had, had someone too.

'Mary…'

He ignored her question.

'Do you think we could invite Heather to spend some days with us? We do have that couch and I'd appreciate if…'

'Of course.'

He didn't expect Mary to answer that quickly. He knew they've grown close, closer than Mimi and Heather, but he was pretty sure she would resist. The way she quickly agreed with such an unexpected request made him realize why he fell in love with her in the first place.

'Do you think we could go talk to her… right now?'

He was pretty sure it was weird, just as he put his thought into words. He knew there was and would never be something going around with Heather and him, but he sure knew how it sounded. Being honest to himself, he felt like he had to protect her: she had no one. He then remembered April and Tracy, the kid he never got to meet. If he had done something, if he had protected them, they could still be alive. Maybe he could make a difference in Heather's life.

'I'm not thrilled about going out at this time of the night, but I suppose I can make the effort.'

She said that as she stood up and started putting on her jeans. Eric's puzzled look was gone as soon he stood up and started putting his own jeans. He sure expected some resistance. Since she didn't show him any, he continued:

'You don't have to go.'

'Are you kidding? That girl needs someone and I'm glad we'll be that for her. C'mon, lazy… I'll get the shotgun first.'

Times ago that scenario and phrase wouldn't have been normal. But times were different. You couldn't go anywhere without a gun or some kind of defense weapon. Eric smiled: he would always go back home, with his Mary.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was no big news when she closed her eyes and imagined that child that laid down the ground right now. She heard from Ted that Charlotte had received a proper buried. She thanked God, and wished her father could have prayed for her little soul. He was good with words and people, different from her. She was a lot more like her mother. The woman didn't know how to bake a pie and was crazy about mechanics.

'If you keep contorting this beautiful face of yours the results will be sacrilege.'

Chavez held a dizzy, enchanted smile. When Heather didn't get to sleep, she would normally work. Work on her truck, work in the bar, anywhere that would keep her mind busy, so she wouldn't have to think too much. That night she chose to keep the patients companied. Right now she had raised Chavez shirt and was ready to change his bandages. He woke up a little before she could start it.

'I think we have high priorities than my lack of beauty.'

She smiled kindly and got her attention back to his torso. It was a toned one, but was severely bruised. His bruises remembered some she saw in other cell mates. She never really paid much attention to her own bruises, which made it feel a little less real. Beck said she was in denial. She held the sadness: Beck would be by her side right now. He never let her stay home alone. So lost in her thoughts, she ran her fingers over purple marks. She felt a smirk forming in Chavez lips.

'Are you taking advantage of me?'

She didn't know if it was a joke or if he was flirting with her. She had never been center of attentions, especially for guys. Anyone who had Emily Sullivan as best friend would have to feel comfortable in being second, third, fourth best. So she agreed it was a joke, and laughed:

'Be careful now, Parker. I'm the one holding the cards. I can accidentally pull this bandage with no mercy.'

He smiled and she felt cozy, suddenly. While she started changing his bandages, silence came and she felt glad he didn't break it, for a while. Her grandmother used to say you would know when you've met someone worth your time, when you don't have to pretend you want to talk.

'It's Matt. My name's not Chavez Parker. I'm Matthew Chavez.'

She remembered calling him Chavez Parker, but was stunned to realize he also remembered it.

'And you are Heather…?'

'Heather Rose Lisinski.'

She was shocked. She couldn't remember using her second name to introduce herself. She only knew that, every time she did, it brought her closer to the image of her mother, Rose Lisinski. She held herself for a moment, before getting back to his wound.

'You look a lot like a Rose, you know? You remember me the flower… maybe some day I can try and sense your perfume.'

Okay, the joke was gone and now he was really making a move on her. She didn't like it, she was not ready. She'd been through a lot and she wasn't stupid enough to pretend she didn't have feelings for Jake anymore. She wasn't the kind of girl that played games with feelings. Feelings were important and unique. Her father once told her that.

'I don't know what you are trying to do, Mr. Chavez…'

She emphasized his last name.

'But I'm not only a woman. I'm a complicated and damaged woman.'

She was done with his bandages as she ended her phrase. Getting gloves off, she rested all the things by the bed's side, where there was a table. Suddenly she heard a soft laugh. It wasn't sarcastic, bitter or anything like that. It was just a laugh. Was he making fun of her?

'You are talking to an agent, Ms. Lisinski...'

He emphasized her last name the same way she did with his.

'I'm pretty sure no one's as damaged as I am.'

She wouldn't argue with that. She could already imagine it. She didn't know if he knew she knew who he was, though. Maybe he did, but she wasn't about to ask him. She liked keeping her things privet, so she hoped he liked it too. Suddenly, as she was throwing the used bandages away, he started:

'May I ask why are you so damaged?'

'No.'

It was a simple question, with a very simple answer. Suddenly someone opened the door quietly and both, Edward and Heather, turned to meet Jessica standing there. She and Kenchy were making rounds. That night was Jessica's and Heather knew it. They didn't talk much, but she had nothing against the young refugee.

'Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt it. I was just about to change his bandages, Heather.'

'No worries, doll… we were just having wild and passionate sex.'

Heather's cheeks were red as an apple and she felt a hot wave run over her body. Who was this Chavez person to talk about her like that? She still was a virgin for crying out loud. And what if Jessica went out and spread those stupid lies. Heather thought fast, seeing Jessica's surprised look.

'He's just joking, Jessica. I've just changed his bandages and he's as shown off as a peanut in a stammered mouth. Do you need help with anything?'

Heather's killing look didn't stop Chavez from laughing. Jessica tried to ignore it, but she felt an outsider and uncomfortable. Giving them a shy smile, she excused herself:

'Everything's under control, Heather. You should go home and take a good night of sleep.'

Heather didn't know if she laughed or cried. When Jessica was already gone, she started arranging some things. It wasn't like the room needed to be clean and fixed, but there was no chance in hell she was going home alone. She couldn't handle the nightmares anymore. It didn't matter there were purple circles around her eyes. She wasn't sleeping ever again.

And she knew that was stupid and childish. A person needed to sleep to rebuild energies. She tried not to think of that.

'What's so bad about going home?'

She was folding some sheets that had been perfectly folded before. She thought about ignoring the man and leaving that room, but Jessica would be out there, and would instantly notice Heather was doing nothing: she would tell on her as soon as possible. Chavez wasn't leaving her alone as long as she stood there, so she might as well make it a little pleasant.

'It's no problem going home…'

'So the problem is sleeping?'

She kept the sheets away, perfectly folded.

'It's none of your business, Chavez.'

He smiled. He would break into her eventually. It wouldn't be easy, but he liked a challenge. Plus, with this war coming and his agent cargo being suspended, he was ready to settle. Hawkins told him that Jericho was the place for that. Until today, he wasn't sure, but after meeting Heather Lisinski, he could already see himself changing his mind.

'Start calling me Matt and I'll stop bugging you about your personal life.'

'Matt!'

She said immediately and he held a chuckle. Minutes had passes and he had closed his eyes, preparing to take a nap. He didn't mind about the plain, he was used to it. However he was as tired as the old days, when he started his training in the CIA. Feeling unease, he opened his eyes to meet Heather starring at him. He saw something he couldn't quiet comprehend in the beginning, but then he saw: she was jealous of his sleep.

'Come here…'

He waved at her with his good hand, asking her to come near. He didn't know what made her move, but she was by his side now. With not great amount of strength, but with a great amount of pain, he sat down and started:

'I've seen some really bad things and there were days I refused to close my eyes.'

'I have no problem sleeping.'

'I'm not saying you do. But if you had…'

That caught her attention. She was so tried she didn't want to fight anymore. It wouldn't hurt just listen to what he had to say. So she stood there, pail and looking tired. Ctaching up to how tired she was, she didn't move for nothing.

'I would say you have to put it all out.'

She rolled her eyes. She knew people would say that, but what people didn't know was that it wasn't easy. She had seen the worst in men, she forgot, for a moment, about everything her father had once taught her. She had failed being a good person.

Giving her backs she was ready to leave when he begun again:

'If you can't, you just have to sleep with someone.'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mary was pretty sure she hadn't seen Eric panic like that since April was gone. He wasn't only worried, but also furious. After they went to Heather's place and couldn't find her, Mary quickly suggested she could be at the Tavern. Heather didn't have a key, but she knew where Mary kept an extra one.

So, when they went there and she also wasn't there, Eric started panicking and saying people had come after her. Minutes later, Mary dragged him to the Green's house and rang the bell. Since Gail was spending all her time at the barn, she prayed to God that only Jake and Emily were there.

When Jake opened the door, it was obvious they had already been sleeping. His hair was a mess and his shirt looked like had just been put on. Holding a shot gun, his eyes barely could stay opened.

'Eric? Mary? Is everything okay?'

'Things hadn't been okay for a long time, Jake.'

It was clear Eric wasn't mad at his brother, but he sure was mad with something. So when Mary sent him to wait by the car, she was pretty sure she was doing the right thing. Asking Jake to step outside, she broke the news easy at him, since she heard his and Heather's misunderstanding before.

'Eric was worried about Heather staying alone, so we went out to ask her to come and stay with us for a while.'

'Worried about Heather? Why?'

He was being pretty neutral about it. He tried to pretend he didn't care, that he only asked to be polite, but something in his voice, a pinch, told Mary the man was already worried about Heather before she knocked on his door.

'I don't know. No one knows what happened to her in New Bern, but she's been off, Jake. She's been helping everyone in town, she considers herself the one to blame for the two mortars attacks. She hadn't sleep well for days, Jake.'

He didn't say a thing. He should have known. In New Bern, he had seen really bad things happen to women. Maggie had once told him what she saw. So, when Eric told him Heather was gone, he wondered if she hadn't suffer much, since a nice woman like her would never deserve pain and humiliation like that. Suddenly he kicked himself, mentally. He should have noticed. Heather always avoided New Bern subject, and she was always distant when someone from New Bern was arrested. He should have been there.

'The thing is she wasn't home. And she isn't in the Tavern.'

Mary glanced at her lover. He was walking right and left. Getting back to glancing at Jake, she noticed this one enter the house. Had she lost something? She was pretty sure she had just told him Heather was missing. So, suddenly, Jake came out the door putting his boots on and Emily, with only a shirt of his, holding his shotgun.

'I still think I should go with you, guys.'

'Em, Heather needs some time… I really think I've messed things up. Just let me try and fix it. I'll radio you when I find her.'

And when she agreed she went for a kiss, but Jake had already grabbed the shotgun and was rushing towards the car, meeting Eric and both entering. Mary smiled awkwardly at Emily, pretending she hadn't seen a thing of what had just happened, and rushed after Jake. She hoped people could see how things were happening fast in Jericho.

'Eric, you'll get us killed if you don't ease a little.'

'We should have thought about the Med Center before.'

Mary rolled her eyes. Eric was driving like hell was chasing them. She tried telling him it wouldn't have mattered, that Heather was probably fine. It wouldn't help. And then he would engage her in the conversation of how it was all Beck's fault. That he shouldn't have left Heather in such a critical situation. She was stunned when words left Eric's mouth:

'You know what? It's all Beck's fault. He shouldn't have left Heather in such a critical state.'

She would laugh, if that wouldn't make him feel angrier. Suddenly, Jake spoke for the first time since he entered the car.

'What does Beck has to do with Heather? Where's him, by the way?'

Mary, sitting in the passenger sit, undid her belt and turned back, facing Jake.

'You've been gone, Jake and a lot has changed. Heather didn't have you, so she kind of held on to Beck. He took care of her, you know? Like a father or a best friend would do.'

That hung in the air. Mary wasn't angry at Jake. He had made his choice, but she didn't have to like it, necessarily. She liked Emily, but she sure thought the only thing holding them together was their history. And she had seen Heather talk during the few hours of sleep she had. The woman still had feelings for Jake, and Mary knew those feelings, for a Green man, would never go away.


	4. Chapter 3: Whatever happens whatever

**CHAPTER 3**

**Whatever happens... whatever.**

When she started gaining conscious again, she couldn't quiet comprehend what was happening. Spending so many days without sleeping sure made her forget how it felt like. But when she couldn't open her eyes, she decided not to fight it. It felt good, warm and, for the first time ever since Beck left, she felt protected. There was something missing though. Somehow she felt hollow. So, when she was diving back to sleep, getting away from that lapse of conscious, she heard the door open slightly.

'What…?'

She knew that voice and she liked the person talking. Gaining conscious slowly, she realized Mary should have been worried about her and had gone after her sorry little ass when she found the Lisinski home empty. Her head cuddled with Chavez's arm and she hardened her eyes closed. Maybe Mary would go away after seeing she was fine.

'Maybe we should leave…'

She also knew his voice. Jake's rushed voice felt heavy and angry. Did something happen? Did they need her for anything? What if the town was in trouble? She would have to fight. So, fighting all the hollow perfection she found sleeping by Chavez's side, she opened her eyes slowly. Quickly taking a glance at Chavez, she noticed him asleep. The sedatives she had given him before had worked. So, standing up, she met three puzzled looks.

'Outside…'

She mumbled, feeling tired. Before, when she couldn't sleep, it was easier. She didn't have the taste of a good bed. But now she remembered how good it was to close your eyes, she realized how her body ached, and how her mind claimed for a good night of sleep.

Once outside, she glanced at Eric. He looked terrified.

'Are you okay? You don't look so well.'

'Mary and I went to your place. You weren't there and I… I thought the worst. Thought someone from New Bern had…'

Mary and Jake were oblivious. None of them knew of Constantino's dislikes for Heather the same way they didn't know the price over her head. Eric knew though: she would never hide anything from him, the same way she hoped he would do it from her. That sometimes scared him: scared him because he feared to come to a day and realize he couldn't help her and telling her the truth would hurt her in non imaginable ways. He couldn't think about that now. She was there, in front of him and safe. The little sister he now had was safe.

'I'm okay, Eric…'

She tucked his back and he took a deep breath. She was okay. She looked like crap, but sure was okay, somehow. Maybe it had been a bad idea asking for Jake's help. Especially after he discovered she was… What was she doing with Chavez? It was clear the guy had no condition to do whatever he thought they were doing, but they sure looked intimate. That was weird, since Heather hadn't been pretty closed to people since she got back from New Bern.

He never asked. He didn't need to. He glanced at Jake, leaning against the wall holding a not so happy face. Maybe his brother was questioning Heather before and would get Eric off the hook. He even thought Mary would ask too. They all needed to know. But the answer came without a question being made.

'Chavez was helping me…'

She felt uncomfortable. Why was she blushing? Nothing happened. Nothing ever did. Plus, Chavez was so annoying she constantly thought about ripping his head off. Yet he understood what she felt and was offering help. That was the closest she had been to a man. Even Beck wouldn't sleep in the same place she did. He would get the couch, the guest room, but never in the same bed.

'He was helping me to sleep.'

Eric believed in it the moment Heather put into words. He understood her feelings and need to be protected. He never told Mary, but he felt like that about the owner of the city Tavern. She was the main reason he got decent nights of sleep. Having someone by your side after everything he had been through was different and it made a difference. Maybe Chavez saw that easy, when he looked into Heather eyes, through the purple circles around it.

Mary didn't understand and would probably never believe Heather. But something in Eric's eyes told her it was true, and she believed instantly. However, she would keep a closer look at Chavez. Maybe he would turn out to be what Heather needed.

Jake chuckled, an action that wasn't lost by any of them. The three, Mary, Heather and Eric glanced at him. Heather noticed the debauch and held herself.

'Something wrong, Jake?'

She used her calm voice, but the tiresome showed in it too easily. She wished she had never got out of bed. Chavez presence was hollow, but at least she could get some sleep without seeing Charlotte's eyes for once. Oh, Charlotte, how did it get so complicated?

'Looking for comfort with strangers? That's not really you, but I can understand that. You haven't been acting like the Heather I knew. Maybe I don't really know you.'

It wasn't the words he said that hurt her, it was the venom. Why was he being so cruel? The mix of tiresome, sadness and physical pain caught her. Maybe she should just let it go. Things between her and Jake were already done so she should just have to accept it. However, she asked herself why it hurt so much loosing someone so important?

'I have to go…'

She said between sobs as she left the Med Center. She wasn't going to cry, she would hold herself and be strong. She would be the better person she promised she would. That was why she never stopped when Mary called out for her. She couldn't stay there otherwise she would break, and when Heather broke, she tended to hurt people.

She didn't stay long enough to see Eric rush towards Jake and pin him to the wall, holding his shirt.

'Are you retarded? She's been through hell, _alone_¸ and you do that? What kind of friend are you? Dad told me she kissed you. _So what? _Did you enjoy it? I'm guessing not, since you are with Emily. So just let it go. _You two _should let it go. She needs help and friends, Jake. If you knew what we've been through there… the torture they put you through was nothing compared to what they did to her. Can you imagine someone like Heather surviving that torture?'

There was silence. Eric wasn't yelling, but his voice was hard. Mary rested her hand on his back and shoulders, trying to pull him back. When Jake didn't answer his brother, Eric continued;

'I guess you never thought about that.'

The silence in the hospital was mortal. Mary was pretty sure Eric could kill Jake and Jake could kill himself. He regretted not being there for Heather and Mary suddenly felt glad about that. Maybe he could make things right. But right now, she should take a look at her friend. Heather shouldn't be alone when she was so drained and exhausted.

'I think I'll go after Heather and…'

'No, Mary. Eric's right. I think it is better for me to go and talk to her. I've been a big baby about it and I'm sorry…'

He turned to Eric now, who had loosened his grip on his clothes, but was still there, quiet and angry. Jake saw in his eyes the protection he once saw when both defended each other. It was then he understood what Heather meant to his brother.

'I'm sorry.'

Now Heather remembered why she had been so reluctant about leaving the Med Center. She was alone at her place, her eyes closing and her memories coming back. She hated the fact she couldn't have a decent night of sleep. And the idea of depending on someone like Chavez to catch on her dreams was something disturbing. She ignored the word disturbing from her vocabulary.

Why had Jake said those things back at the Center? They were friends: it wasn't like they were as close as when they met, but they were friends. Yet, it sounded like he hated her. But why? She wasn't standing in his way or Emily's. She was doing every thing to make emends in her life without needing someone's help. She hadn't called him for help once: prove of that was she was still trying to sleep on her own.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It could be Eric, or maybe Mary. The woman would probably be worried about her. So, getting her shotgun, Heather feared: what if it wasn't any of them? What if someone from New Bern had came to collect her as a prize? Would they knock?

'Who is it?'

'_Heather! It's me! Jake!'_

His voice melted her heart. Was she supposed to feel this way about her best friend's boyfriend? She was supposed to, at least, dislike him right now. After everything he had told her she was supposed to want to shoot his sorry little ass. She didn't want it, though. She simply wanted to ask for his comfort and sleep there, with him hugging her, the way Chavez did.

'Jake, go away. You've said what you wanted to say. Just let me be.'

No answer came form the other side. Maybe he had already given up and that made Heather consider that the tears she wanted to shed for him weren't worth it. She was tired and the only comfort she had found in Chavez was gone. So, putting the shot gun away, leaning against the wall, she reached the wooden door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and seeing Charlotte's.

'_I was wrong.'_

It wasn't much as he was talking to her, but she heard Jake's voice ask for forgiveness. She thought it would never come. For the moment he said all those things and she felt the hurt coming out from him she thought it was their end. She was wrong.

Unlocking the door and opening it slightly, she glanced at him. Now that she paid better attention, he looked like he had been woken up from his dreams. Wearing a grey shirt, she was pretty sure it was the first thing he met when Mary and Eric went to look for him. She signed: they hadn't told her they went after Jake for help, but she had come to know Eric quiet well. Jake was the first person he would look for when in trouble. The fact he quickly decided to help them moved her. Maybe their relationship wasn't lost. She corrected herself: they were in a friendship and nothing else.

'You can go, Jake. It's alright. I've been a difficult person and you've been gone most of the time. It's not like we had the time to talk and be in the best of terms. I'm alright, you're alright. Everything will be fine.'

She smiled in a way it told him her head was pushing him away but her heart needed someone to stay. It had occurred him to simply stay and keep her companied. However he knew Emily way too well: she wasn't going to tell them, but she would be piss for a week or so.

'I could stay, you know? From what I got from the Med Center you have problems sleeping. I could stay until you fall to sleep and then I'd be off.'

She smiled kindly. He was trying his best, but it was clear he still didn't feel comfortable around her. When that happened? They were fine after she left to New Bern and great when she got back alive. Maybe the fact he thought she was mad at him and Emily was a barrier. As a good woman and friend, she would have to let him know he was wrong.

'It's not like that, Jake, but I appreciate it. Come in for a moment. I think we need to talk.'

And he did. With no hesitation he entered the house and quickly heard the click of the lock. Looking behind, he realized there was more than a key enter on the door. Heather was sure taking precautions. He wanted to know why, but he knew that wasn't the moment. So he simply waited by the hall as she carried her shotgun around and guided him to the kitchen.

'Would you like some milk and cookies?'

She offered those, pointing to the kitchen table. She liked that house and, as amazing as it sounded, she felt home there, and never in New Bern.

'Where did you get those?'

'Ed felt bad for leaving. You should see the things I carry upstairs. Who would have thought perfume would be a luxury.'

She noticed that, as she mentioned Beck's name, Jake's eyes showed a void, and his body tensed. She knew what Beck had done to Jake, but she also knew Ed's intentions.

'He felt sorry about that, you know? I've never seen him so regretted as in the day he realized you were one of the good guys.'

'It doesn't matter. He's gone now.'

Jake grabbed a cookie and noticed that, as he said that, Heather's eyes fell down and she appeared sad. Connecting the dots, he realized it might have been the wrong thing to say in the moment.

'You were good friends, right?'

She looked up. Good friends? Ed was the best. He was the one that took care of her when she most needed. He stood there when people were way too busy with their own lives to pay attention she was broken. And then now she was still broken, but he had taught her she could collect the pieces all by herself.

'You can say that. He is a great man, you know? Torture aside, he saved many lives.'

Jake scoffed.

'Yeah? Whose?'

'Mine.'

She simply said and opened her fridge, grabbing a milk box. Going after glasses, she never really remembered the letter she'd been writing to Ed. Resting over the counter, Jake took a quick glimpse.

'_[…] it's been weeks and I haven't received any news from you. Please, be okay. Otherwise I'll think you can__'T take care of yourself without me by your side […]'_

'I wanted to talk to you about… well… "us".'

Jake's attention went from the letter to Heather so quick she didn't even notice he was reading her letter to Ed. He was stunned she had brought such a delicate subject up.

'Not like there's any "us", but… what I'm trying to say is that the reason I was mad at you isn't the one you are thinking right now. I'm happy you and Em are back together. To be honest, when I told her about my crush on you, it was evident she still had feelings for you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not really sure why I'm mad at you. Even though Eric says it is because you never got in time to save me, I think it's much deeper. I think…'

And then she realized she was rambling and saying everything she swore she would never say. If she could kill herself right now she would be a happy woman. Closing her eyes, she let it go of everything:

'I hate the fact you made me feel left behind.'

She continued:

'And adding that up to many things I really can't tell anyone, I think I let it all on you, and I'm really sorry about that.'

He wasn't stunned. Something like that was about to come up and he felt it. He just felt bad that was the way Heather felt. She was born for so much better and he just wished he would have been the one to offer her that.

'I never left you behind, Heather. And it kills me to see that's how you feel.'

He tried to approach, but she stepped back.

'I'll need some time and I'll appreciate if you give that to me, Jake. After all, we are friends, aren't we?'

She smiled tiredly and he followed her smile.

'Of course.'

Jake would have to get used to being distant of his great friend. He wasn't the kind that prayed, but right then he prayed she would get it all over with, and they could go back to being on the same room without awkward silences.

Jake came home to find an awaken Emily staying by the fireplace, sitting on the couch with nothing but her shorts and a top. She looked worried and sad at the same time. He wondered what had happened, but the answer came as soon as he thought of the question:

'Eric came by to tell us you've found Heather and she's okay. Where have you been?'

He heard jealous mixing with worries and put the shot gun away. Resting the coat he held when on his way home, he reached Emily and greeted her with a peck on her forehead. She was frigid, quiet.

'Heather and I came to an agreement. We are fine.'

'I didn't realize there was a "we".'

She would never get tired of those topics. When dating, she would eventually be jealous about women who would come and go of Jericho. That never really bothered Jake, those women meant nothing and he never really cheated on Emily. He loved her. But the fact she thought a thing like that from him and Heather hurt. He made it clear: they were friends.

'We are friends, Em.'

He sounded tired, but he had to let his girlfriend know there was nothing between him and Heather. That was gone. Heather was simply a very attractive, smart and funny friend. The same friend who kissed him passionately when she thought he wasn't coming back. The friend, who stood by his side when he needed, and when she wasn't there, was because she was fighting for her own life. He stopped: who was he trying to convince? And why was failing miserably?

'I know that's how you feel… but you should have heard her months ago. She was hallucinated for you.'

'You said it right, Emily. That was months ago. From what I've heard she's been with Beck for some time now.'

Emily signed. He was right: everyone in town talked about Heather and Beck. When Mary said it was all bull, Emily laughed: she had a good eye for those things. She had seen herself end up with Jake, and there they were.

'You are right… I just… I'm so silly… how is she doing?

'Exhausted.'

'Well, I was expecting that. She's been helping at the Med Center, the Tavern, and your mother with horses and Stanley with some chores. If she doesn't take care of herself she'll break, eventually.'

Jake guided Emily to their room, but kept thinking. He hadn't been there for her when needed before. However now, he wasn't letting her break… at least, not alone.

Emily rushed down the street. She was late to meet Heather. They've agreed 10:00 am sharp and it was already 10:17. Stanley was probably waiting for them. As an old habit, the Richmond farm boy always started his chores at 5:15. And everyday, 10:30 they would meet there so he could go to town and leave Mimi with the girls.

Every since Bonnie died, Stanley hated to leave Mimi alone. Heather, on an act of good will offered her and Emily's company. Of course it had a lot do with the fact she needed something to keep her mind busy: and having Emily and Mimi talking about a wedding sure filled her time.

Now she saw her friend waving at her. Oh yeah. Emily was late again. Heather should have been already used to it, but the fact they had rescheduled their meetings from9:30 to 10:00 made her feel secure Emily wouldn't be late again. She took a deep breath:

'I'm guessing I don't have to tell you are late.'

'No, ma'am. I guess Jake and I overslept.'

Heather's smile didn't fade, but she sure held it with some will power. So, when they were about to enter Heather's truck, Mary called out for Heather.

'Heather! Wait up!'

Emily and Heather exchanged looks. The truth was that Heather was trying to bare the situation. Jake was fine with Emily, so Heather would be fine eventually. She just needed some sleep and that was why she was meeting Chavez later. She remembered his laugh when she said that. She didn't care: he was like a pill, an object to reach her goal. If listening to his jokes was a price to pay, then so it would be.

'Are you busy?'

'Actually…'

'Good. Because I need you, like pronto. Do you think you can squeeze me in your agenda? Right now? Please? Have I asked you "please"?'

Heather noticed the pleading voice and the need in Mary's eyes. Maybe Mimi could handle her time with Emily for one or two hours. She would find a way to go to Richmond Farm later. So, reaching Emily and handing her the old truck key, she smiled uncomfortably.

'I'll catch up. Think you can handle two hours without me on the wheel?'

'Kidding me, right? You drive like a racer. I could use the peace and quiet.'

And as soon as Emily was already gone and Mary dragged Heather inside the Tavern and locked the door, was that Heather realized Mary was terrified. Living in torture and seeing people die in front of you made you understand feelings of fear, sadness and anger better than anyone. So, when Mary reached a bottle of whisky and offered Heather, heather passed. Learning bad news was always better when you were sober. You couldn't fix problems when drunk.

'You look like you could use a drink. I think this bottle is for you.'

Heather joked and Mary's voice came as a machine.

'I can't drink.'

Heather turned from the pool table to Mary and noticed the woman's hand had reached her tummy. Heather knew that instinct and Heather adored it. That was why she loved teaching kids. So, lighting up a smile she hugged Mary tight.

'I call Godmother!'


End file.
